Death Melody
by GBlue-moon
Summary: Bisakah sebuah irama mengambil kehidupan Tao? ditempat barunya. Mimpi dan suara itu mengusik ketenangan dua bersaudara itu."jangan lakukan itu..., "... Dia akan membawa Tao bersamanya. Dia menginginkan Tao... " Sosok itu mendekati Tao. Siapa yg menginginkan Tao? apa cerita dibalik irama yang mengalun dalam tust piano itu? KrisTao-TaoRis/BL/Yaoi/oneshot. Mystery-HunTao.


**Story idea** © **Gbluemoon**

.

**DEATH MELODY**

.

.

**TAOHUN/HUNTAO**

– **KRISTAO ̶**

.

.

.

September, ketika hujan mengguyur Gyongnam-dong Sout Korea. Bukan curahan air yang melimpah ruah, hanya sebatas gerimis kecil di malam hari yang mampu membuat sosok itu merenung di depan jendela kaca yang terhias ruam-ruam embun dari tetesan air hujan.

Laki-laki itu mendesah ringan lalu kembali berjalan menuju sebuah bangku kecil yang berada tepat di depan sebuah _Lingurasvoilissa._ Sebuah piano elegan yang terbuat dari kayu _cemara_ dan berplitur coklat tua.

Jemari panjangnya menekan salah satu tuts dalam piano sebelum mengabsen tuts yang lain. Ia mengembangkan senyumnya lalu mulai memainkan benda itu sambil memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya.

ARGHhhhhhhhhhhh!

Tao langsung menutup kedua mata dan telinganya saat lagi-lagi suara teriakan itu menghujam pendengarannya. Setelah menunggu beberapa menit. Pemuda bersurai hitam itu mencoba melepas perlahan kedua telapak tangannya yang beberapa saat lalu terkurung menutup indra pendengarnya.

Ia menarik nafas panjang saat teriakan itu lenyap. Tao langsung menutup _Lingurasvoilissa_ itu dan bangkit menjauh. Ditatapnya benda itu penuh intensitas hingga kedua manik pandanya terbelalak seketika. Bukankah ia baru saja menutupnya? Lalu bagaimana bisa piano itu masih terbuka? Menggelengkan kepalanya, pemuda _raven_ itu langsung berlari menuju tangga _spiral _ke lantai atas. Ia membanting pintu kamarnya dan melempar tubuhnya di atas ranjang sebelum menarik selimut menutupi dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Nafasnya terenggah dan maniknya tertutup rapat-rapat.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Pemuda itu semakin meringkuk dan mengeratkan pembungkus tubuhnya saat ia kembali mendengar langah kaki mendekati pintu kamarnya. Suara kaki terdengar begitu dekat, bahkan mungkin sosok itu sudah berdiri disamping ranjang Tao saat ini.

Dalam satu detik.

SLAP

Selimut itu tersingkap menampakkan tubuh bergetar seorang pemuda bermarga Huang.

Tao berjengkit begitu sebuah tangan mengelus surai _raven_-nya. Matanya terpejam semakin erat. Elusan itu menjalar dan turun hingga mencapai tengkuk Tao, membuat pemuda itu semakin bergetar. Jemari yang terasa sedingin mayat bergerak di atas permukaan kulit Tao. Naik dan turun mengelus dan menyentuhnya. Tao bergidik, bulu-bulu halus di sekujur tubuhnya berdiri merasakan elusan itu di lehernya. Namun sekejap jemari lain menyusul dan mulai meremas serta melingkar dengan kuat di sekitar leher Tao.

_Dicekik._

Perasaan sesak menderanya. Seperti _grim reaper_ sang malaikat pencabut nyawa telah menggumamkan melody kematiannya untuk menyambut Tao. Dadanya serasa terhimpit, bagai dinding beton yang memerangkapnya, seperti tubuhnya berada dalam himpitan tanah, semuanya begitu gelap, hitam, sesak, dan seperti mati. Hingga kabut putih memenuhi kepalanya membuat jeritan kesakitan tertelan dalam tenggorokannya.

Tao membuka kedua matanya dan jeritan memekakkan telinga segera menyambutnya.

ARKH!

.

.

.

"Tidak bisakah kita menjualnya saja?" Huang Sehun, pemuda berkulit putih itu mengernyit saat adik laki-lakinya tiba-tiba mengungkit lagi masalah piano di ruang tamu kediaman Huang. Ia menghela nafasnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan sang adik. "Tidak bisa Tao. Kata mama dan papa, piano itu adalah bagian dari rumah ini."

Adik laki-lakinya mendesah kecewa. Tubuhnya lunglai dan terjatuh di atas sofa mahal berwarna merah hati. Bagaimana caranya menyakinkan keluarganya bahwa piano itu memiliki penunggu?

Ya, Tao sangat yakin bahwa benda yang sangat elegan yang mungkin berasal jauh di zaman era _Betrixs fernandioz_ sang bangsawan wanita bertangan iblis itu pasti memiliki penunggu. Setiap kali ia menatap piano itu, pasti jeritan yang memekakkan telinganya akan bergema dan Tao akan berakhir dengan mimpi yang sama berturut-turut. Kematian karena di cekik.

Ah

"Seharusnya aku tidak ikut pindah ke Korea kalau tau papa membeli rumah yang dipenuhi arwah penasaran." Ucapnya lesu.

PRANG

Tao dan Sehun tersentak saat keduanya tiba-tiba mendengar piano itu menutup sendiri. "Kau lihat?" bisik pemuda berambut _raven_ itu. Sementara remaja disampingnya menaikkan alis mata heran.

"Sudahlah, bisa jadi itu karena angin Tao. Jangan berfikir yang tidak-tidak." Huang Sehun membalas ucapan adiknya lalu mengacak surai _raven_ itu. Hal yang membuat Tao sangat sebal saat seseorang menghancurkan tatanan rambutnya.

Tao kembali menatap piano _antique_ itu sejenak sebelum menggeleng dan berlalu mengekori Sehun menaiki tangga.

.

.

.

Huang Zitao, pemuda itu sibuk merubah posisi tidurnya yang sedari tadi tidak nyaman sedikitpun. Ini adalah malam ketujuhnya tinggal di rumah baru. Kedua orang tuanya masih sibuk mengurus _resort_ di China. Karena itulah, ia hanya tinggal berdua dengan saudara laki-lakinya yang lain, Huang Sehun.

Tapi sepertinya Sehun tidak mengalami sesuatu yang ganjil di rumah ini, berbeda dengan Tao yang merasa ada sesuatu tentang rumah barunya, terlebih dengan piano _antique_ di ruang tamu itu.

Pemuda bermata panda itu baru saja akan memejamkan kedua maniknya, saat tiba-tiba telinganya mendengar sebuah alunan musik diruang bawah. Seperti dentingan melody piano yang benar-benar menyentuh jiwa. Tao bangkit dari ranjangnya, memakai sandal kulitnya lalu melangkah keluar dari kamarnya.

Siapa yang bermain piano sebagus ini? pikirnya. Tao berjalan menuruni tangga langkah demi langkah. Hingga tubuhnya mencapai dasar anak tangga. Ia berjalan mendekat ke arah piano yang tengah berdenting dimainkan seseorang.

"S-siapa?" tanyanya lirih. Sosok itu menoleh saat Tao selesai bergumam menanyakan dirinya.

Obsidian bertemu Onix.

DEGH

Air ludahnya tertelan dan serasa tercekat di tenggorokannya. Tao seolah terkunci pergerakannya saat maniknya terperangkap oleh obsidian milik seseorang yang duduk dihadapannya.

_Menakjubkan._

Postur tubuhnya yang begitu tinggi dan tegap. Dadanya yang lebar terbungkus jas hitam dengan sangat pas. Kulitnya sangat putih dan bersih. Wajahnya terlihat begitu tampan dan benar-benar sempurna dengan rahang yang tegas namun terlihat tirus. Rambutnya pirang dan tersisir dengan sangat rapi. _Oh God_, apakah sosok dihadapannya saat ini adalah seorang malaikat? Malaikat yang menakjubkan. Sosok itu menorehkan senyuman pada Tao. Lalu berjalan mendekati remaja panda itu. Sekali lagi Tao hanya menelan ludahnya, ia tidak mampu bergerak sedikitpun. Terlalu terpesona pada sosok itu.

Obsidiannya yang menatap tajam seolah menghipnotis Tao.

"_**Ikutlah denganku..."**_

_Dingin_

_Seperti mati rasa_

Jemari sosok itu menyentuh telapak tangan Tao, mengumbarkan rasa dingin luar biasa. Meyalurkan sesuatu yang menyentak di dasar ulu hatinya.

Entah itu adalah kemauan hati Tao atau ada sesuatu yang lain. Tiba-tiba pemuda panda itu menganggukkan begitu saja kepalanya, menyetujui permintaan sosok berambut pirang itu. Membuat sosok itu mengulas sekali lagi senyumnya.

Tao menurut saat laki-laki indah itu menarik tubuhnya dengan lembut. Mendudukkan tubuh Tao pada bangku kecil di depan piano, lantas jemarinya mengelus surai _raven_ itu. Ia menggeser bibirnya tepat di samping telinga Tao, berbisik sesuatu.

"_**Aku adalah Kris Wu."**_

Laki-laki itu menarik jamari Tao dan membawanya menyentuh tuts piano. Perlahan menuntunnya menciptakan irama melody dengan alunan piano _Lingurasvoilissa _itu.

"_**Ikutlah denganku."**_

Lagi-lagi suara dingin itu menerobos celah-celah lubang telinga Tao. Seringai tajam namun penuh dengan aura kelicikan pantulan iblis itu tersungging di sudut bibir sosok Kris. Ia menyentuh penutup piano lalu menggantungnya di udara. Melepasnya sewaktu-waktu. Bayangkan sedikit saja Kris melepaskan tangannya, maka jemari Tao akan terkunci dan terjepit dalam piano itu. Kris Wu memiringkan kepalanya dan dalam sekali sentakan...

.

.

.

Sehun terbangun dengan teronggorakn yang nyaris terbakar seperti padang gurun yang kekurangan air. Ditiliknya jam dinding yang bertengger menghuni atas lemarinya. Pukul dua dini hari teryata. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu menoleh pada meja nackhas di samping tempat tidur, namun ia menghela nafasnya saat menemukan gelas kosong. Air mineral persediaan di kamarnya habis dan Sehun lupa akan hal itu.

Dengan wajah malas, laki-laki itu turun dari tempat tidurnya. Mengusap kasar matanya yang sedikit terasa buram.

Sehun mengernyit dan menaikkan alis matanya begitu melihat adiknya duduk di depan piano _antique _yang ada dalam ruang tamu. Sedang apa Tao selarut ini berada di luar kamar dan apa yang dilakukannya didepan piano itu? Bukankah Tao tidak menyukai benda itu? Sehun berjalan mendekat.

Keping matanya terbelalak saat melihat Tao meraih tutup piano. Apa Tao sudah gila? Apakah ia ingin melukai dirinya sendiri dengan menjepit tangannya di dalam piano? Sehun bergegas mendekati Tao.

"Tao!" pekiknya.

PRANG!

Arghhh!

Terlambat. Tao berteriak saat jemari tangannya terperangkap dalam piano itu. Dengan sigap, Sehun langsung membuka kembali tutup piano namun laki-laki berkulit pucat itu terkesiap saat menyadari sesuatu.

Piano itu tidak mau terbuka. Ia semakin panik saat melihat adiknya meringis dan mengerang kesakitan. "Tao kau bertahanlah. Piano ini tidak mau terbuka." Sehun berucap dengan gelaggapan.

"Argh! Sehun. Tanganku!" Tao meringis mencoba menarik tangannya namun Sehun langsung mencegahnya.

"Kau mau tanganmu putus hah? Jangan ditarik Tao. Biar aku yang mecoba membuka piano sialan ini." Tao mengangguk mematuhi ucapan kakaknya. Ia menurut dan memilih diam sambil menahan sakit yang luar biasa menggerogoti tangannya.

Sementara Sehun masih terus mencoba membuka tutup piano yang nyaris tidak bergerak dari tempatnya. "Aku tidak kuat lagi." Ujar Tao dengan pandangan mata yang terlihat mulai sayu. Darah merembes dari celah-celah tuts piano dan menjalar hingga pergelangan tangan Tao. Sungguh hal itu semakin membuat Sehun panik.

Arghhh!

Teriak Sehun dan mendorong lebih kuat tutup piano itu agar mau terbuka.

KRAK

Tiba-tiba tutup piano itu terbuka begitu saja. Membuat Sehun tepaku. Mengesampingkan perasaan anehnya, pemuda berkulit pucat itu langsung menarik tubuh adiknya berdiri dan menjauhi piano _Lingurasvoilissa _itu.

Sehun langsung memeluk tubuh adiknya dengan erat dan mengelus punggungya. "Kau baik-baik saja? Kita harus mengobati tanganmu." Tao tidak berucap apa-apa. Ia hanya menganggukkan kepala menyetujui ucapan Sehun.

Sementara kedua pemuda itu berjalan menjauh, seorang sosok bersurai pirang, dengan tatapan serta senyuman serupa pantulan iblis menyeringai sebelum lenyap bagaikan sekilas fatamorgana yang tidak terbentuk lagi.

.

.

.

"Buka mulutmu." Tao langsung membuka mulutnya untuk menerima suapan dari kakaknya Sehun. Tangan kanannya tampak membengkak dan di perban. Bibir curvenya memberenggut kesal.

"Kau sudah tahu sekarang? Aku tidak pernah berbohong Sehun. Piano itu ada penunggunya." Tutur Tao sambil mengunyah makanannya. Sehun menghela nafas sejenak lalu menatap kembali wajah adiknya. "Ku pikir juga demikian." Balasnya singkat.

"Sebaiknya kita tinggal di hotel untuk sementara waktu ini, sampai papa dan mama kembali dan mencari rumah baru." Sehun berucap dengan pandangan menerawang. "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa mereka menyuruh kita tinggal di sini." Ucapnya lagi.

SET

Deg

Tao membekap mulutnya saat haselnya menangkap sesuatu yang tiba-tiba melintas tak jauh di depan matanya. Sehun yang menyadari hal itu menoleh kebelakang kemudian menatap wajah Tao kembali. "Ada apa? Apa ada sesuatu?" tanyanya. Tao menelan ludah dan mengangguk pelan tanpa suara.

"A-aku baru saja melihatnya lagi." Bisiknya pelan nyaris tidak terdengar. Pemuda berkulit pucat dihadapan Tao menghela nafasnya lalu bangkit. "Bergegaslah. Kita harus cepat pergi dari rumah ini. Firasatku tidak enak Tao." Tao mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Ia bangkit mengikuti kakaknya lalu keduanya berjalan bersama menaiki tangga.

Sepasang circle panda itu mengelilingi dan menjelajah seisi ruangan kamarnya. Tao berjalan menghampiri cermin. Ditatapnya wajahnya sendiri yang terbias dalam pantulan bayangan kaca itu. Lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya semakin tampak jelas. Pemuda itu berdecak saat maniknya beralih menatap telapak tanganya yang terbalut perban. Tao ingat dengan betul bahwa ada seseorang yang berdiri disampingnya saat itu. Tapi Sehun mengatakan bahwa dirinyalah yang kehilangan akal karena berniat menjepit tangannya sendiri. Apakah Sehun tidak bisa melihat sosok itu?

Deg

Tao mengingat sesuatu.

'Kris'

Ya, sosok itu mengatakan bahwa namanya adalah Kris. Tanpa sadar bibir curve Tao menggumam pelan menyebut berulang kali nama itu.

"Kris"

"Kris"

"kris"

Tao terkesiap begitu indra pendengarnya kembali tersapa oleh alunan irama petikan piano. Ia menggeleng lalu membungkam kedua telinganya. Namun semakin lama, melody itu bukanya lenyap tetapi semakin keras hingga rasanya sanggup merobek gendang telinga Tao.

"Argh! Hentikan musik ini. Aku mohon!" teriaknya saat sudah tidak sanggup lagi membendung rasa sakit yang menjalari serta merambat memenuhi pendengaranya. Tepat. Dalam sekejap musik itu berhenti seketika.

Nafas Tao memburu saat ia menarik lepas kedua tangannya yang masing-masing menutupi daun telinganya. Pemuda itu lantas bersiap melangkahkan kakinya berbalik dengan detakan jantungnya yang masih menggila. Tapi suara langkah kaki yang berderap di atas lantai membuat tubuhnya kembali membeku. Setiap persendiannya tiba-tiba menjadi kelu dan bulu-bulu yang menyisir kulitnya berdiri seketika.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Slap

Tao langsung menutup kedua matanya saat langkah kaki itu semakin dekat padanya. Bibirnya bergetar dengan rapalan doa yang tak mampu terucap. Kedua tangannya beralih dengan cepat memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Takut, merinding. Perasaan yang menyergap dan mengerubuni pikiran Tao saat ini. Ia ingin menjerit memanggil Sehun yang kamarnya tepat di sebelahnya. Tapi bibirnya seperti terkunci.

Tap

Tap

Tao semakin meringkuk dengan tubuhnya yang masih berdiri menghadap cermin.

'_**Zitao..'**_

Deg

'_**Open your eyes' **_

Tubuh Tao bergetar hebat.

'_**Buka matamu Taozi...'**_

Sebuah dorongan membuatnya memutuskan untuk membuka kedua keping matanya. Tao menelan salivanya saat maniknya menatap kedalam cermin yang terpantul di hadapannya.

Sosok di sana, tengah tersenyum padanya. Wajah yang pernah dilihatnya beberapa waktu lalu. Wajah tampan dan sangat menawan, dengan surai pirang serta balutan kesempurnaan yang membingkai wajah itu. Perlahan Tao berjalan mendekati cermin, tangannya terulur menggapai permukaan tranparan berisikan sosok menawan yang telah menyihirnya.

Sosok dalam cermin itu juga memberikan tangannya bersiap menggapai pergelangan tangan Tao yang mengarah untuknya. Tak ayal lekuk senyum terpahat sempurna di sudut bibir sang iblis yang bersembunyi di balik dinding tembus pandang itu.

Puk

Hingga kedua telapak tangan serta jemari itu akhirnya menyatu.

Tao bahkan tidak menyadari saat kedua telapak kakinya tak menyentuh dinginnya lantai. Ia terbius oleh senyuman sosok yang baru saja disebutnya.

Kris...

Laki-laki itu menyeringai penuh kemenangan saat berhasil menarik tubuh pemuda lain yang baru saja terjebak dalam singgasana neraka miliknya. Keduanya lenyap, seperti letupan asap yang tersaput angin. Mereka menghilang dalam licinnya permukaan kaca.

.

.

.

BLAK

Sehun menjeblak pintu kamar Tao saat tidak berhasil mendapat jawaban panggilannya. Maniknya menyisir ruangan itu.

"Tao. Dimana kau." Teriaknya memanggil nama adiknya. Namun sekali lagi tak ada sahutan. Sehun bergegas menuju kamar mandi. Nihil, adiknya tidak ada.

Ia melihat kopor serta tas ransel yang sudah tertata rapi di atas tempat tidur. Laki-laki berkulit pucat susu itu lantas berjalan keluar, berharap menemukan adiknya. Tetapi tidak berhasil. Di seluruh sudut rumah itu tidak ada Tao.

Sehun kembali ke kamar Tao. Tubuhnya terduduk begitu saja di atas ranjang. Ditatapnya kembali kopor serta tas milik Tao.

DEG

Sepasang iris matanya tanpa sengaja melihat sebuah lukisan menggantung di dinding kamar Tao. Sehun terperanggah. Ia menggeleng dan ucapan-ucapan Tao kembali berputar di kepalanya.

'_Kau tidak melihatnya? Dia seorang laki-laki yang sangat tampan. Berambut pirang dan memiliki mata yang sangat tajam.'_

Apakah sosok yang dimaksud Tao adalah laki-laki dalam lukisan itu? Sehun berjalan mendekat. Tangannya terulur meraba permukaan kanvas, tepat saat sesuatu mengejutkannya. Membuat Sehun berteriak.

Argh!

Suara dentingan tuts piano tiba-tiba memecah kesunyian. Sehun mengerang dan menutup kedua telinganya. Dengan langkah berat, kakinya melangkah keluar dari kamar Tao. Namun sesuatu membuatnya kembali terkejut.

'_**Sehun-ah...'**_

Sehun benar-benar tercekat begitu melihat wajah Tao ada dihadapannya. Ia langsung berlari menghampiri sisi cermin besar dalam kamar itu. Telapak tangannya menyentuh permukaan cermin datar. Bagaimana bisa Tao berada didalam cermin? Ini mustahil. Sesuatu yang sangat diluar batas rasional pikiran manusia. "Tao. Bagaimana bisa?" tanyanya. Tao menggeleng dengan bulir bening yang terjatuh dari sudut matanya.

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada cermin. Mengamati setiap incinya berharap ada celah sekecil apapun untuk mengeluarkan Tao dari dalam cermin itu. "Tao. Kau bisa mendengarku? Jawab aku Tao." Tanyanya panik.

"Aku akan mengeluarkanmu dari sana. Tenanglah Tao."

Manik mata Sehun bergerak tidak beraturan mencari-cari di sekelilingnya. Ia meraih sebuah vas bunga terdekat dengan tangannya. Bersiap memecahkan cermin itu dengan vas bunga. Namun Tao langsung menggeleng hebat.

'_**Jangan! Jangan lakukan itu Sehun. Jangannnnnnn...' **_

Tao merunduk menutupi wajahnya dengan siku tangannya saat Sehun melayangkan vas bunga itu menghantam kaca cermin.

PRANG

CRATTT

Byur

Tertegun.

Sehun gelagapan saat cairan darah segar itu muncrat dan terciprat membanjiri tubuhnya. Sebagian memenuhi wajahnya hingga meninggalkan bercak amis dalam penciumannya. Remaja berkulit putih pucat itu ambruk dan terduduk di lantai dengan pandangan kosong menatap kedua telapak tangannya yang berlumuran darah.

Apa yang baru saja dilakukannya?

Suara dentingan piano kembali terdengar memenuhi telinganya. Semakin lama, suara itu semakin memekakan telinga. Kedua bola mata Sehun bergerak tak beraturan. Hingga sebuah kata yang terlukis dari cairan darah merembes dan memenuhi serpihan kaca yang retak tempat Tao nya terkurung.

'_Death melody called you'_

Argghhhhhh!

Teriakan Sehun menggema memenuhi setiap penjuru dalam rumah itu. Kepalanya berputar-putar dan jaritan Tao memenuhi otaknya.

'_**Jangan Sehun. Jangan lakukan itu.'**_

' _**Kematian menunggumu.'**_

'_**He will be MINE... '**_

Hingga akhirnya semuanya menjadi gelap dan tubuh Sehun ambruk begitu saja.

.

.

.

"Yak. Huang Sehun! Kenapa melamun di depan pintu?"

PUK

Sehun, pemuda berkulit putih itu tersentak saat mendapat tepukan di bahunya. Wajahnya menoleh dan mendapati sosok bermata panda itu tengah memandangnya heran. Sehun lantas mengedarkan pandnagannya ke sekeliling. Ia bisa melihat tumpukan kopor dan tas serta beberapa box di hadapannya.

"Tao, Sehun. Cepat bereskan barang-barang kalian sebelum tiba makan siang. Kita harus segera menyelesaikannya" Sehun mengangkat alis matanya saat melihat Tao berkacak pinggang dan memberenggut kepadanya. "Kau dengar. Aku tidak mau melewatkan jatah cake buatan mama karena kau Sehun. Jadi cepat bereskan semuanya dan jangan melamun saja." Ujarnya mengomeli Sehun dan menggerutu sesudahnya sambil mengangkat dua tas besar milik pemuda _raven_ itu.

Sehun sama sekali tidak mengerti. Ia kembali menatap sekelilingnya. Hingga keping matanya tertuju pada sebuah benda.

DEGH

_Lingurasvoilissa. _Tidak salah lagi. Bukankah itu adalah piano yang sama?

Dengan wajah serta ekspresi linglung, Sehun membawa barang-barangnya menaiki tangga menuju lantai atas. Ia kembali mendapati adiknya Tao yang sedang berdiri diantara dua pintu. "Aku pilih kamar yang ini. Sehun kau disana. Okey." Tanpa menunggu jawaban Sehun, Tao langsung membuka handle pintu kamar itu. Sejenak Sehun menyadari sesuatu. Ia bergegas menyusul Tao dan ikut masuk kedalam kamar pilihan adiknya itu. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kamar.

Hingga sesuatu sekali lagi mengejutkannya.

Lukisan itu. Sehun berjalan menghampiri benda yang menggantung di dinding itu lalu mengamatinya.

"Whoaa.. siapa dia. Ck, tidak kalah tampan dariku." Guman Tao seraya menilai dan meraba lukisan itu. Tao mengangkat alis saat Sehun tidak menanggapinya. "Ada apa? Apa ada sesuatu yang kau pikirkan?" tanyannya.

'_Suara petikan piano.'_

DEGH

Sehun menggeleng dengan ragu. Ia lantas seolah teringat sesuatu. Sehun langsung menjatuhkan tas yang di bawanya begitu saja dan berlari keluar.

"Ya! Huang Sehun!" teriak Tao dan berlari mengikuti kakaknya yang hanya berbeda usia dua tahun diatasnya itu.

Tanpa mereka sadari. Perlahan sosok dalam lukisan itu berubah dengan gerakan matanya yang berpindah dan sebuah tarikan garis tertarik di sudut bibir laki-laki tampan itu. Laki-laki dalam lukisan itu tersenyum.

.

.

.

Plok plok plok

Tao memberikan tepukan tangan untuk wanita yang duduk dan selesai memainkan piano. Ia berhambur dan memeluk ibunya dengan sayang. Berbeda dengan Sehun yang justru mematung tanpa bergerak sejengkalpun.

"Wah. Mama sangat hebat. Ajarkan aku bermain piano ini ya maa.." pinta Tao dengan manja. "Piano ini adalah benda yang sangat bersejarah sayang. Almarhum teman papamu yang dulu mendesign dan membuatnya sebagai hadiah untuk kelahiranmu."

"Whoaa.. benarkah?" takjup Tao dan meraba permukaan piano dengan hati-hati.

"Kau lihat, disini bahkan ditulis namamu."

'_**Lingurasvoilissa- WuZitao'**_

"Teman papa sangat baik mau membuatkan piano sebagus ini untuk kita." Ungkapnya lagi. Pandangan Rian Huang, ibu dari Tao dan Sehun beralih pada putra sulungnya saat melihat pemuda itu hanya diam terpaku sambil menatap Tao yang sekarang memainkan satu demi satu tuts piano itu.

"Ada apa Sehun?" tanyanya.

"Tidak bisakah kita menjual benda itu?"

Tao langsung menghentikan permainanya dan beralih menatap Sehun. Sementara nyonya Huang mendelik pada putranya. "Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak Huang Sehun. Kita harus menghargai pemberian orang lain." Ucap wanita itu sedikit terselip nada emosi.

"Piano itu ada penunggunya. Dia akan membawa Tao bersamanya. Dia menginginkan Tao. Kita harus membuangnya. Kalau perlu kita harus membakarnya." Pekik Sehun. Tao terkesiap dengan mulut menganga tidak percaya.

Rian maju dan mendekati Sehun.

PLAK

"Jangan bicara yang macam-macam Sehun. Tidak ada yang seperti itu. Jangan membual untuk menakuti adikmu." Ucapnya kemudian berlalu pergi. Meninggalkan Sehun yang mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya dan Tao yang tidak mengerti harus berbuat apa.

Tao berjalan mendekati Sehun. Mengelus pipi pemuda itu yang memerah bekas tamparan ibunya. "Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu? Mama pasti kecewa. Kita bahkan baru saja tiba di rumah baru ini. Bagaimana bisa kau menyimpulkan hal itu?"

Mendadak Tao merepetkan tubuhnya dan memeluk lengan Sehun sedikit erat. "Yah. Tuh kan aku jadi merinding gara-gara kau. Kau bercanda kan. Mana ada hantu di rumah ini. Benar kan Sehun."

Ctak

"Aw. Yaa, kenapa memukulku?"

Set

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan adiknya, Sehun menggeret tangan Tao kembali keatas. Dikepalanya berkecamuk sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan hadiah, piano, serta lukisan seorang laki-laki yang dilihat Sehun di kamar Tao.

"Lebih baik kau sekamar denganku Tao." Ungkap Sehun membuat Tao mengerucutkan bibir tidak suka. Tapi mendadak teringat dengan ucapan kakaknya membuat pemuda panda itu akhirnya mengangguk setuju.

.

.

.

Suara petir yang menggulung hamparan langit malam memecah kesunyian dalam rumah besar yang dihuni empat orang manusia itu.

Tao tampak terusik dengan alam mimpinya sehingga posisinya sering berubah dalam tidur. Sementara Sehun terlihat begitu damai.

'_**Zitao..'**_

Hah

Hah

Tao terbangun dan duduk di atas ranjang. Nafasnya memburu serta berlomba penuh deruan tidak teratur. Ia menoleh kesamping dan melihat Sehun tertidur pulas.

'_**Zitao..'**_

DEG

Saliva tertelan dalam tenggorokan Tao saat samar-samar mendengar suara yang memanggil-manggil namanya. Iris pandanya melirik kekanan dan kekiri. Tanpa mau bersusah payah Tao langsung menarik selimut dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya hingga tak ada sedikitpun celah yang terlihat.

Set

Lagi-lagi pemuda panda itu meneguk air ludahnya sendiri. Selimut yang menutupi kakinya tiba-tiba tersingkap hingga hawa dingin menelusup menyentak kulit telapak kakinya. Tubuh Tao bergetar begitu merasakan sesuatu membelai-belai permukaan kulit kakinya. Tao ingin menjerit agar Sehun yang berada disampingnya akan terbangun. Tapi suaranya tertelan dan berhenti di pangkal tenggorokannya. Perlahan bulu kuduk Tao semakin merinding saat elusan tangan itu menjalar naik hingga sampai pada betis kakinya.

'Sehun. Tolong aku...' jerit Tao tanpa bisa keluar dari mulutnya. Kedua keping matanya tertutup rapat-rapat.

'_**Zitao'**_

Bisikan itu lama-lama membuat Tao terpengaruh hingga membuka sedikit selimut yang menutupi matanya.

DEGH

Plass

Kedua mata Tao terbelalak begitu menangkap rupa mengerikan itu di depannya. Wajah hancur dengan darah serta tulang pipi yang retak hingga membuat muka itu terlihat seperti setan. Tubuh Tao menjadi kaku tanpa bisa bergerak sejengkalpun.

Namun sesuatu terjadi. Perlahan tulang pipi yang retak itu memulus dengan sendirinya. Darah yang memenuhi permukaan kulit itu menghilang secara perlahan dan membentuk wajah baru.

Tao terpaku saat kedua keping matanya di hadapkan dengan seorang sosok yang sangat tampan luar biasa. Hidung runcing yang begitu sempurna, rahang tegas dan menunjukkan betapa menawannya sosok itu. Surai pirang yang tertata dengan begitu rapi serta yang paling menghipnotis Tao adalah sepasang manik heterogenik yang tertuju padanya.

Sosok itu mendekati Tao.

Cup

Sebuah kecupan tertambat di bibir curve sang panda. Hingga dalam sekejab ekpresi wajah Tao berubah total. Kekosongan mengisi sepasang iris matanya. Serta mimik mukanya yang tidak lagi takut atau kagum melainkan berubah datar.

Tao menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya saat sosok menawan itu mengulurkan tangannya. Pemuda itu lantas menyambut uluran tangan yang mengarah untuknya. Membuat senyum iblis terlontar di bibir sang setan yang menjelma menjadi sosok menawan.

Tao berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Tidak mempedulikan Sehun yang terlelap pulas. Ia mengikuti sosok itu dengan patuh.

Keduanya sampai pada ruang bawah disamping jendela sebelah kanan dimana terdapat benda _antique _itu. Sebuah piano _Lingurasvoilissa. _Tao duduk dihadapan piano yang telah terbuka itu. Sementara sosok yang membawanya berputar dan berdiri di belakang tubuh Tao. Jemari dingin itu menyentuh kedua telapak tangan Tao dan menuntunnya hingga berada di atas tuts piano.

Jari jemari mereka menari di atas tuts piano. Alunan melody yang sarat dan penuh aura kesedihan itu menggaung di tengah malam di saat semua mata terlelap dalam alam mimpi.

'_**Aku adalah Kris Wu. Ikutlah denganku Tao. Bersamaku...' **_bisik sosok itu di telinga Tao.

Kris. Sosok itu tersenyum begitu Tao mengangguk patuh tanpa penolakan. Ia membimbing Tao berdiri dan menghadap kearahnya. Perlahan Kris membaringkan tubuh Tao diatas Piano itu. Mengelus wajah Tao sambil tersenyum. Sekali lagi sebuah kecupan penuh sayang mendarat di bibir Tao. Sosok itu lalu membelai puncak kepala Tao. Hingga perlahan-lahan senyumannya berubah menjadi seringai iblis dengan tangan Kris yang meraih tutup piano. Dan ...

.

.

.

Di tempat lain, Sehun berguling kesamping dan mengernyit dalam tidurnya saat tidak merasakan kehadiran tubuh yang seharusnya berada disampingnya. Kedua matanya terbuka perlahan. Ia bangkit dan duduk. Memijit cuping hidungnya dan mengerjap.

Pemuda berkulit putih itu beranjak dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Namun nihil, Tao tidak ada disana. Ia lantas berjalan keluar dari kamarnya, berniat mencari Tao.

PRANG

Suara memekakkan telinga itu membuat Sehun yang baru sampai di ambang pintu kamarnya tersentak. Ia langsung berlari menuruni tangga dengan cepat.

DEGH

Bruk

Tubuh Sehun terpuruk dan terduduk di atas lantai. Bibirnya terbuka dengan mulut yang mengangga syok.

KLIK

Lampu ruangan mendadak menyala terang. Wanita dengan piyama tidur itu baru saja keluar dari kamarnya bersama diikuti suaminya. "Suara apa itu tadi?" keduanya menghampiri putra mereka yang bersimpuh di lantai ruang bawah rumah besar mereka. Rian menyentuh pundak Sehun.

"Ada apa sayang. Kenapa kau berada disini tengah malam begini. Dan suara apa itu? Apa yang_" ucapan wanita itu terputus saat mengikuti arah pandang Sehun.

Aaaaaaaaaaaa...

"Taoooohhh_" jerit wanita itu.

Bruk

Tubuh wanita itupun ambruk di lantai. Sementara suaminya ikut menganga begitu melihat apa yang terpampang dihadapan mereka.

Tubuh putra bungsu mereka Huang Zitao terperangkap didalam piano dengan darah segar yang merembes serta menetes dari tangannya yang terkulai begitu saja. Bau anyir menyebar keseluruh ruangan. Sehun bangkit dan berjalan menghampiri tubuh adiknya. Bulir-bulir kristal bening menetes dari kelopak matanya.

Langkah gontainya tiba di depan _Lingurasvoilissa_. Sehun membuka tutup piano yang menjepit tubuh Tao, lalu berjongkok disana.

Ia meraih pergelangan Tao yang sudah terkulai penuh darah itu. Diremasnya. Isakan tak berhenti keluar dari mulutnya.

ARGGHHH!

Jerit Sehun menangisi tubuh adiknya. Ia semakin terisak saat tatapan matanya tanpa sengaja melihat sesuatu yang tertulis dengan darah Tao dalam tutup piano.

'_**He is my Son and My Love.'**_

"TAOOOO!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Ending**

_**Part time...**_

"Berhenti melihatnya seperti itu Kris Wu."

"Kenapa? Dia adalah putraku. Wu Zitao."

Cih

"Berani sekali kau menggunakan namamu untuknya. Dia tidak akan pernah menyandang marga Wu. Karena namanya adalah Huang Zitao."

Brak

"Aku yang memberikan benih itu dirahim istrimu. Sudah sepantasnya dia adalah anakku."

"Kami sudah membayarmu untuk bayi tabung ini. Setelahnya dia sah menjadi milik kami."

"Baiklah. Karena kau adalah sahabat baikku Huang Suho, aku membantumu dengan tulus. Aku tidak akan menerima uang itu."

Huang Suho tersenyum.

"Terimaksih untuk itu. Kalau bukan karena kecelakaan yang kau sebabkan hingga aku menjadi mandul dan tidak bisa memiliki anak lagi. Aku tidak akan meminta bantuan padamu. Ini semata-mata kulakukan untuk Sehun dan istriku."

"Tapi aku ingin dia tinggal di rumahku suatu saat nanti. Aku memiliki sebuah piano kesayangan yang kubuat sendiri untuknya."

Sepasang suami istri Huang itu terdiam.

Kris Wu mendekati sosok bayi mungil yang berada didalam keranjang bayi. Mengecup bayi itu dengan penuh sayang.

'_**Papa pasti akan menjemputmu baby. I'm promise.'**_ Bisiknya ditelinga sang bayi kemudian berlalu pergi.

3 tahun berlalu.

Rian Huang menatap surat sertifikat rumah milik Kris Wu ditangannya. Ia menatap suaminya.

"Kris Wu telah meninggal dunia. Dia meninggal karena terjatuh dari tangga. Semua harta miliknya diberikan pada Tao kita."

"Baiklah. Tidak ada salahnya kita memenuhi permintaan terakhirnya. Bersiaplah beritahu anak-anak. Kita akan pindah kerumah itu besok."

**FINAL END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**XOXO**

**Gblue-moon**

**00 . 20 am**

**Berminat untuk feedback terimakasih.**

**Cover bisa dilihat di WP saya – gbuemoon . wordpress . com**

Saya minta maaf untuk semuanya yang sudah sempat mampir di FF saya yang berjudul Heart Attack Me. FF itu telah di hapus oleh admin FFN. Saya tidak tau apakah harus merepost ulang atau tidak. Tapi saya berterima kasih pada semua yang sudah mereviw dan memfav nya. Yang berminat dengan sequel Madly, saya dalam pengetikan sekarang. And the last time, thank you so much. Semoga semuanya bisa menikmati FF yang bertema horor ini- DEATH MELODY.


End file.
